journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
North Carolina newspapers
N.C. Press Association member newspapers Listed by City or Town (D) stands for daily newspaper © stands for community newspaper * Asheville Citizen-Times - Asheville, North Carolina * Charlotte Observer http://www.charlotte.com - Charlotte, North Carolina *''The Chapel Hill News'' * Herald-Sun - Durham, North Carolina * The Daily Advance Elizabeth City, North Carolina * The Dispatch http://www.the-dispatch.com - Lexington, North Carolina * Fayetteville Observer http://www.foto.com/ - Fayetteville, North Carolina * Greensboro News & Record http://www.greensboro.com/nronline/ - Greensboro, North Carolina * The Kinston Free Press http://www.kinston.com/ - Kinston, North Carolina * The Robesonian Lumberton, North Carolina * Rocky Mount Telegram http://www.rockymounttelegram.com - Rocky Mount, North Carolina * The Sun Journal New Bern, North Carolina * The News & Observer http://newsobserver.com - Raleigh, North Carolina * Star-News http://www.wilmingtonstar.com - Wilmington, North Carolina * Times-News http://www.hendersonvillenews.com - Hendersonville, North Carolina * Winston-Salem Journal http://www.journalnow.com - Winston-Salem, North Carolina A Ahoskie: Roanoke-Chowan News-Herald © Ahoskie: Tri-County News © Albemarle: The Stanly News & Press © Andrews: The Andrews Journal © Angier: The Angier Independent © Apex: The Apex Herald © Archdale: Archdale-Trinity News © Asheboro: The Courier-Tribune (D) Asheville: Asheville Citizen-Times (D) B Belhaven: The Beaufort-Hyde News © Belmont: Belmont Banner © Beaufort: The Venture of Carteret County © Benson: The News in Review © Bessemer City: Bessemer City Record © Beulaville: Richlands-Beulaville Advertiser News © Black Mountain: Black Mountain News © Blowing Rock: The Blowing Rocket © Boone: The Mountain Times © Boone: Watauga Democrat © Brevard: The Transylvania Times © Bryson City: The Smoky Mountain Times © Burgaw: The Pender Chronicle © Burgaw: The Pender Post © Burlington: Times-News (D) Burnsville: The Yancey Common Times Journal © C Carolina Beach: The Island Gazette © Cary: The Cary News © Cashiers: Cashiers Crossroads Chronicle © Chapel Hill: The Chapel Hill News © Chapel Hill: The Daily Tar Heel (D) Charlotte: The Business Journal © Charlotte: The Charlotte Observer (D) Charlotte: The Charlotte Post © Charlotte: The Charlotte Weekly © Charlotte: Creative Loafing © Charlotte: The Mecklenburg Times © Charlotte: Winston Cup Scene © Cherryville: Cherryville Eagle © Clayton: The Clayton News-Star © Clemmons: The Clemmons Courier © Clinton: The Sampson Independent (D) Columbia: Scuppernong Reminder © Columbia: Scuppernong Gazette © Columbus: Polk County News Journal © Creedmoor: The Butner-Creedmoor News © D Denton: The Denton Orator © Denver: news@norman © Dunn: The Daily Record (D) Durham: The Duke Chronicle ( D) Durham: The Herald-Sun (D) Durham: Independent Weekly © E Eden: Eden Daily News (D) Edenton: The Chowan Herald © Elizabeth City: The Daily Advance (D) Elizabethtown: The Bladen Journal © Elkin: The Tribune © Enfield: The Commonwealth Progress © F Farmville: The Farmville Enterprise © Fayetteville: Fayetteville Observer (D) Fayetteville: Up & Coming Weekly © Forest City: The Daily Courier (D) Franklin: The Franklin Press © Franklin: Macon County News & Shopping Guide © Fuquay-Varina: The Fuquay-Varina Independent © G Garner: Garner News © Gastonia: The Gaston Gazette (D) Goldsboro: News-Argus (D) Graham: The Alamance News © Greensboro: Carolina Peacemaker © Greensboro: News & Record (D) Greensboro: Rhinoceros Times © Greensboro: The Business Journal Serving the Greater Triad Area © Greenville: The Daily Reflector (D) Grifton: The Times-Leader © David Garvin - The effort and time you've put in laetly is tangible and easily seen. Better and better each time man, awesome post. Love the tones and light under the trees. Keep up the good work. David Garvin - The effort and time you've put in laetly is tangible and easily seen. Better and better each time man, awesome post. Love the tones and light under the trees. Keep up the good work. J Jacksonville: Daily News (D) Jamestown: Jamestown News © K Kannapolis: Kannapolis Citizen © Kannapolis/Concord: Independent Tribune (D) Kenansville: Duplin Times/Duplin Today © Kenly: Kenly News © Kernersville: Kernersville News © King: Stokes News © Kings Mountain: Kings Mountain Herald © Kinston: Kinston Free Press (D) Knightdale: Eastern Wake News © L Lake Gaston: Lake Gaston Gazette © Lake Norman: Lake Norman Times © Laurinburg: The Laurinburg Exchange © Lenoir: The News-Topic (D) Lexington: The Dispatch (D) Lillington: Harnett County News © Lincolnton: Lincoln Times-News © Littleton: Littleton Observer © Locust: The Weekly Post © Louisburg: The Franklin Times © Lumberton: The Robesonian (D) M Madison: The Messenger © Manteo: The Coastland Times © Marion: The McDowell News (D) Marshall: The News-Record & Sentinel © Marshville: The Home News © Mebane: The Enterprise © Mocksville: Davie County Enterprise-Record © Monroe: The Enquirer-Journal (D) Mooresville: Mooresville Tribune © Morehead City: Carteret County News-Times © Morganton: The News Herald (D) Mount Airy: The Mount Airy News (D) Mount Holly: Mount Holly News © Mount Olive: Mount Olive Tribune © Murphy: The Cherokee Scout © Murphy: Cherokee Sentinel © Media:Example.ogg N Nags Head: Outer Banks Sentinel © Nashville: The Nashville Graphic © New Bern: The Sun Journal (D) Newland: Avery Journal © Newland: Avery Post © Newland: The Mountain Times - Avery Co. Edition © Newton: The Observer-News-Enterprise (D) North Wilkesboro: The Journal-Patriot © North Wilkesboro: The Record © Newland: Avery Post © O Oriental: The Pamlico News © Oxford: Oxford Public Ledger © P Pittsboro: The Chatham Record © Plymouth: The Roanoke Beacon © Princeton: Princeton News Leader © R Raeford: The News-Journal © Raleigh: La Conexión © Raleigh: The News & Observer (D) Raleigh: North Carolina Lawyers Weekly © Raleigh: The Business Journal © Raleigh: Que Pasa - Extended Triangle © Red Springs: The Red Springs Citizen © Reidsville: The Reidsville Review (D) Richlands: Richlands-Beulaville Advertiser News © Roanoke Rapids: Daily & Sunday Herald (D) Robbinsville: The Graham Star © Robersonville: The Weekly Herald © Rockingham: Richmond County Daily Journal (D) Rocky Mount: Rocky Mount Telegram (D) Roxboro: The Courier-Times © S Salisbury: Salisbury Post (D) Sanford: Sanford Herald (D) Selma: The Selma News © Shallotte: The Brunswick Beacon © Shelby: The Shelby Star (D) Siler City: The Chatham News © Smithfield: The Herald © Snow Hill: The Standard Laconic © Southern Pines: The Pilot © Southport: The State Port Pilot © Sparta: The Alleghany News © Spring Hope: Spring Hope Enterprise © Spruce Pine: Mitchell News-Journal © Statesville: Statesville Record & Landmark (D) Statesville: Iredell Citizen © St. Pauls: The St. Pauls Review © Swan Quarter: Swan Quarterly © Swansboro: Tideland News © Sylva: The Sylva Herald & Ruralite © T Tabor City: Tabor-Loris Tribune © Tarboro: The Daily Southerner (D) Taylorsville: The Taylorsville Times © Thomasville: The Thomasville Times © Trenton: The Jones Post © Troy: Montgomery Herald © Troy: Montgomery Post © Tryon: Tryon Daily Bulletin (D) Tyrrell County: Scuppernong Gazette © W Wadesboro: Anson Record © Wake Forest: The Wake Weekly © Wallace: The Wallace Enterprise © Warrenton: The Warren Record © Warsaw/Faison: The Warsaw-Faison News © Washington: Washington Daily News (D) Waynesville: The Enterprise Mountaineer © Waynesville: The Smoky Mountain News © Wendell: Eastern Wake News © West Jefferson: Jefferson Post © West Jefferson: The Mountain Times - Ashe Co. Edition © Whiteville: The News Reporter © Williamston: The Enterprise © Wilmington: Star-News (D) Wilson: The Wilson Daily Times (D) Windsor: Bertie Ledger-Advance © Winston-Salem: Winston-Salem Journal (D) Winston-Salem: The Chronicle © Winston-Salem: Que Pasa © Wrightsville Beach: Lumina News © Y Yadkinville: The Yadkin Ripple © Yanceyville: The Caswell Messenger © Z Zebulon: Eastern Wake News © Links *Regional information *Source: North Carolina Press Association *Wikipedia category Credit and categories Category:Newspaper chains Category:N Category:U.S. newspapers, by state